you are all i loved
by Dianzu
Summary: karena Mikasa tahu—ia memilih orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup. [ficlet; arumika, slight eremika — untuk: petalflakes]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik Hajime Isayama sensei. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

_**Main Pair: **Armin x Mikasa_, _slight Eren x Mikasa_

_**Special for: **petalfkales_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**you are all i** **loved**]

{_karena Mikasa tahu—ia memilih orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup_}

.

Sunyi, sunyi, sunyi—lembayung senja menyapa.

Di ujung sana—tepat dekat reruntuhan bangunan. Armin berdiri sembari mematung; menatap puing-puing gedung yang terbang mengelilingi langit—barangkali, mungkin saja ia melayang hingga angkasa luas. Mata birunya menatap tak berkedip; seperti mengenang sesuatu—ya, ya, memang Armin tengah mengingat sebuah kejadian, yang tak akan pernah dilupakan. Matahari sudah di penghujung senja, dan pria itu enggan berpindah tempat.

Armin berpikir—andai saja, andai saja saat itu ia memiliki keberanian. Andai saja ia tidak penakut. Andai saja waktu bisa diulang kembali, mungkin saja ia bisa merubah segalanya; kesedihan, kemarahan, letupan api yang membara hingga membuat hancur gedung—termasuk hatinya; yang luka akibat terjangan api di depan mata. Kakinya masih berdiri tegap—seakan tak ingin tinggal. Kini hanya kenangan, yang pahit untuk diingat.

Masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala jamurnya. Seharusnya hari ini Eren dan Mikasa berada di sampingnya; menolongnya dari para penindas, jalan-jalan di sekitar kota Trost, atau mungkin saja mengganggu paman Hannes hingga pria tua itu marah-marah. Ah, Armin sangat menyesal—sedalam-dalamnya. Tetapi menangis pun tak akan mengembalikan semuanya. Di ujung sana masih terlihat bangunan yang hangus terbakar—Armin semakin mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang tak ingin diulang kembali di dalam memori kepalanya.

Andai saja, waktu bisa diulang kembali.

"Tidak usah diingat-ingat."

Armin menoleh. Di sampingnya kini ada Mikasa—wanita itu hanya menatap datar pada puing-puing gedung tak berbentuk. Mata hitamnya nampak sendu dan tak bersemangat—dan itu adalah pemandangan paling menyakitkan untuk Armin Arlert. Kalau saja ia tidak penakut dan berani berjalan ke luar dari gedung terbakar, mungkin Eren masih hidup dan sudah menikah dengan Mikasa. Armin mengakui, ia cemburu buta pada pria bermata zambrud itu; mendapat perhatian lebih dari Mikasa, pria paling dicintai Mikasa, dan berakhir sebagai tunangan Mikasa. Mereka bertiga memang berkawan baik; Armin mencintai Mikasa, Mikasa mencintai Eren, dan Eren mencintai Mikasa. Ya, ya, siklus percintaan yang sangat mendrama bagi Armin.

Tapi hatinya lebih sakit ketika melihat Mikasa menangis melihat orang yang dicintainya tiada. Armin tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ini semua adalah kesalahan dirinya yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Mikasa," Armin berbicara pelan pada wanita berwajah oriental. Dia cantik—sangat cantik di mata Armin. Mikasa menoleh sejenak dengan tatapan sendu, "Ya?"

"Maaf." kemudian Armin menunduk. Merasa bersalah. Kejadiannya sudah dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi Pria berambut pirang jamur itu masih saja merasa bersalah.

Mikasa hanya menatap. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Dipeluknya Armin di dalam dekapannya. Pria itu menangis—balas memeluk Mikasa dengan begitu erat, "Maaf."

"Berhenti minta maaf padaku, bodoh." ucap Mikasa. Sembari mengusap lembut helaian rambut Armin yang begitu halus, "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya."

Tetap saja hati kecil Armin meraung-raung tidak terima. Harusnya, dirinya yang mati terbakar—bukan Eren, bukan pria itu. Seharusnya kini Eren dan Mikasa sudah menikah dan memiliki banyak anak—seharusnya.

"Seharusnya kamu sudah menikah dengan Eren sekar—"

"Diamlah. Sudah kukatakan aku sudah tidak mencintai Eren lagi." ungkap Mikasa melepas pelukannya pada Armin.

Diusapnya lembut pipi Armin, "Aku sekarang mencintaimu. Bukan Eren. Ingat itu."

Tangisan Armin pecah. Mikasa itu mencintai Eren (sangat). Tetapi ia menghancurkan mimpi-mimpi wanita yang sangat ia cintai—merenggut nyawa Eren, membiarkan pria berkulit tan itu hangus terbakar di dalam gedung demi menyelamatkannya. Armin merasa seperti penjahat yang tak tahu diuntung.

"Itu sudah takdir. Mungkin aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan Eren." ucap Mikasa lagi. Ia mengecup lembut pipi kanan Armin, "Mungkin memang benar kata Eren, kamu itu yang terbaik."

Armin memeluk Mikasa erat, seakan tak ingin wanita itu pergi. Dan Mikasa hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kamu membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan Armin. Kamu selalu ada di sisiku ketika aku rapuh." Mikasa mengusap punggung Armin, "Bahkan kamu menyembuhkan luka yang ada di hati."

.

Mikasa Ackerman hanya duduk tergugu di balkon apartement.

Secangkir teh hangat menemaninya di malam hari yang dingin. Rambut hitam panjang berkibar tatkala angin berembus kencang. Kini helaian itu sudah bertambah panjang—seiring dengan jalannya waktu. Mikasa menyesap sedikit, lalu menatap langit yang nampak semakin hitam pekat. Ada beberapa bintang menggelantung di atas—seakan tak ingin membiarkan Mikasa melamun sendirian. Mata tajamnnya hanya menatap lurus ke depan gedung yang lain. Seakan mengingat sesuatu.

Memang benar, Mikasa sedang memikirkan Eren.

Hari itu, ia dan Eren bertengkar hebat karena Mikasa memergoki Eren memiliki kekasih gelap—dan, tak lain adalah seniornya sendiri ketika sekolah menengah atas; Petra Ral. Mikasa merasa sakit hati dan ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan pria yang sudah lama ia cintai. Hingga suatu hari kantor mereka kebakaran, dan Armin terjebak di dalam ruang karyawan. Eren membantu pria pirang itu untuk kabur, namun naasnya justru ia yang terjebak hingga kobaran si jago merah melahapnya hingga habis tak tersisa. Eren mati di tempat.

Mikasa kembali menyesap teh. Saat itu ia merasa sedih atas kematian Eren—namun ia sudah tidak mencintai pria itu lagi. Eren mati membawa cintanya yang telah mati. Armin yang merasa bersalah pun selalu menyemangati Mikasa agar tidak selalu mulu murung di kamar, tidak nafsu makan, bahkan sering melamun. Mikasa hanya masih tidak percaya jika ia telah dikhianati. Dan Armin datang untuk menariknya dari dalam lingkaran benci. Armin merubah segalanya—mulai dari awal kembali, dan Mikasa jatuh cinta. Pria itu begitu lugu dan juga lucu. Benar-benar komitmen dengan apa yang diucapkan.

Mikasa tidak menyesal sudah memilih Armin di dalam hidupnya. Tidak menyesal ketika dirinya tahu Eren sudah menduakannya dengan Petra. Mikasa bersyukur (sangat), karena Mikasa tahu—ia memilih orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup.

Armin Arlert akan terus mencintainya.

Dan Mikasa Ackerman pun akan terus mencintai dan membutuhkan Armin di dalam hidupnya.

.

**the end**

Cirebon, 12 Juni 2019 - 16:56 PM

**an: **this is special for Ares!!! omggg aku tau ini masih jelek antah berantah ;;A;; niatnya mau buat arumika full, tapi berakhir dengan slight eremika gini huhuhu ;;A;; semoga kamu sukaaa TvT


End file.
